Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring sticks game system and more particularly pertains to bringing enjoyment to players and observers, increasing speed, agility, and endurance of the players, and creating competition between individual players and teams of players in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of sword games and ring toss games of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sword games and ring toss games of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of enjoyment, exercise, and competition are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices do not describe a ring sticks game system that allows for bringing enjoyment to players and observers, increasing speed, agility, and endurance of the players, and creating competition between individual players and teams of players in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the ring sticks game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of bringing enjoyment to players and observers, increasing speed, agility, and endurance of the players, and creating competition between individual players and teams of players in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ring sticks game system which can be used for bringing enjoyment to players and observers, increasing speed, agility, and endurance of the players, and creating competition between individual players and teams of players in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.